


My Angel

by Chereche



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton - Freeform, Gen, M/M, pre-klaine, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chereche/pseuds/Chereche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Klaine. AU Season 2. Blaine stumbles across an adorable trespasser to Dalton's halls and is immediately determined to be a part of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Kurt is considerably younger in this fic. Also I am not American and the internet gives rather conflicted figures. Therefore the average age of high schoolers as mentioned here may be erroneous.

The throng of Dalton boys slowly thinned as Blaine slowly walked down the staircase. It wasn’t as if the performance could start without him, and he knew a shortcut to the room. He arched an eyebrow as he saw a small boy looking about him with a confused expression on his face. He was much too young to be a student; that much was obvious. Had he come across from the middle school, perhaps in search of his brother? He wasn’t in the uniform from what he could see, but then again, it would have been too conspicuous if he really had snuck into the place. The lad heard his footsteps and looked up, and it was only good luck that saved the lead Warbler from tripping down the staircase.

The boy was beautiful.

There was no other way to describe him. Creamy pale skin, thick brown hair, rounded cheeks, a pert mouth with pink lips, and the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. Blaine found himself swallowing deeply as the boy’s lips parted and the most angelic, soft pitched voice drifted over to greet his eager ears.

“What’s going on?” he asked, gesturing toward the few boys still hustling down the corridor.

His tone was genuinely curious, and his eyes wide and trusting as they met his. Blaine’s initial reactions to the boy were pushed aside and a wave of protectiveness surged through him instead. The angel before him needed to be guided. Who had been so cruel to have left him unsupervised?

“The Warblers are having an impromptu performance,” he said in a warm, friendly tone, as he reached the bottom of the steps.

“The Warblers?”

“It’s the school glee club,” he explained, while noting that the boy’s head barely reached his chin, which was saying something given his rather, limited stature. “You have not heard of it?” he added.

“Um...I’m new here,” he replied. Even if his size was not a dead giveaway, the way the boy nipped his lip and shifted slightly on his feet was enough to signal that he was telling an untruth.

Blaine forced himself not to bring that fact up at the moment, although his nature urged him to scold his angel for lying. It was one of the few things that he absolutely abhorred. However, the last thing he wanted to do was scare the boy, and there was the fact that if he did not leave now, he really would be late for that performance. But he was not about to leave him here.

“Okay new kid,” he said, a teasingly lilt that the boy did not pick up on in his voice, “why don’t you come see them perform. You’re bound to like it.”

As he spoke, he extended a hand towards him. The boy looked at it for a moment, pressing his lips together. His eyes darted back up to his face once again, as if he was searching for something. Blaine offered him a soft smile that seemed to comfort him, for seconds later the smaller hand was pressed into his own. His fingers curled around the warm appendage securely.

“We’ll have to run a bit,” he warned as he gently tugged him forward, ensuring that he was keeping pace with him before speeding up further. “I know a short cut though. We won’t be too late.”

“Okay.”

Blaine looked back once as he led the way, and felt undeniably pleased when he saw that the boy was not paying the slightest attention to his surroundings, but rather had his eyes trained solely on him, trusting him not to lead him astray. The Warbler felt a next tug on his heartstrings. He was glad that he had the rest of his afternoon free once the performance was over. He was going to get to know this little one quite well before he returned him to the middle school.

Oooooooooooooooo

Blaine could only stare at his little one seated across the table from him. Wes was with him at the table as well, while David was busy making their guest something to drink. The performance had gone perfectly according to plan. He had been the last to arrive, but the plus side of that, was that it gave him the opportunity to position his angel perfectly in a spot where he could see him perform. The surprise turned glee on his face when he had burst into song had spurred Blaine on into a more energetic performance than usual, but given the way the boy’s face flushed in happiness, Blaine could not reign himself in. Thankfully, he had taken the hint and had lingered by the doorway long after the students first, and then the other Warblers, ambled out the room, a few of them eyeing him curiously.

Having the same schedule as him, Wes and David were free as well and had chosen to stay to see what came out of his interactions with the little one. He did not mind though; he kept few secrets from his friends, and although he eyed them curiously, his angel did not seem too concerned by their presence, and indeed had nodded eagerly when David offered to make him something to drink.

“So,” Blaine said, propping his chin on his hand as he shot the boy a fond look, “do you want to tell me why you are here?”

Blaine was careful to keep his tone friendly and non-accusatory, but it did not matter as the boy’s eyes widened dramatically and he sunk back in his chair. Yup, he really was a terrible actor.

“I told you,” he said eventually, not quite meeting his gaze, “I’m new here.”

Wes snorted at that. “Kid, you’re about three years too young and a foot too short to pass for a high school student.”

The lead Warbler expected the boy to pout at that, or scuff his toe against the ground before responding. What he did not expect though was the glare that was levelled against his friend before the boy seemingly caught himself and shrunk back into himself. Perhaps his angel was really a little imp in disguise?

“Wes isn’t trying to be mean,” he said gently, “but I know you aren’t being truthful. If you tell us who you came to see, we’ll be glad to take you to him once classes are over. You never know, he may be able to ensure that you don’t get more than a scold for skipping school.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied stubbornly, “I’m new here.”

Blaine’s irritation spiked slightly at the boy’s continuous denial. Just as he was about to give the boy a gentle scold in an attempt to illicit obedience, David returned with a tall glass of chocolate milk and set it before him. The irritation faded at the beaming smile and heartfelt thanks he offered to David before he takes a long drag. Blaine chuckled at the milk moustache that formed on his upper lip before his tongue darted out to wipe it away.

“What’s your name?” David asked, trying a slightly different approach.

“I’m Kurt. Kurt Hummel,” he responded, “and I’m new here.”

Wes actually groaned at that, while Blaine organised his features into one of sternness. It was apparent that his little one – Kurt – needed to be taken to task if they were to get anywhere with him.

“Kurt,” he began, drawing those beautiful eyes back to him, “I want you to listen to me carefully okay?”

“Okay.”

“You are potentially in a lot of trouble right now. We know you are not new here. Even if someone were to transfer in so late into the school year, I highly doubt that they would show up for their first class on a Friday, without a uniform. All three of us are school prefects. So unless you would like us to give you a taste of our authority before we take you to the principal’s office, I suggest that you be truthful with us.”

Blaine realised that he may have gone a bit too far with his words the moment he stopped speaking. Kurt shrunk back even further into his chair, and his hands rose defensively above him. “Please don’t beat me,” he whimpered in a scared tone. Any vestiges of irritation immediately faded and instead Blaine eyed him in concern. This was in no way a normal reaction.

“Please don’t,” Kurt continued in that same pleading tone. “I’ll tell the truth, I promise.”

“Whoa, hold on there, little guy,” David stated quickly, “we’re not going to beat you.”

Wes and Blaine quickly add confirmatory remarks to that fact, even as Blaine resisted the urge to physically comfort the boy before them. Kurt remained tense for a few moments longer, before hesitantly lowering his arms, as if he was not entirely certain that they were being truthful. His eyes sought out Blaine’s, and the teenage found his breath hitching at the myriad of emotions apparent in them. There was a deep tiredness in those eyes, as well as a hint of hope coupled with wariness, as if the boy was trying to, but was intrinsically reluctant to put his faith in them. Blaine knew he had to do something to remove that doubt from him. Without him really realising what he was doing, he rose up and slowly circled the table, crouching down beside the chair so that Kurt actually had to look down a bit to meet his eyes. As he had hoped, his non-threatening posture relaxed him minutely, so that he was able to carefully take his hands into his and squeeze them comfortingly.

“Maybe you haven’t heard yet Kurt, but Dalton has a strict zero-bullying policy. You are safe here. It was not my intention to scare you, but I detest liars and I expect better from you than that. So will you please be honest with me? I can’t help you otherwise.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt whispered.

“That’s okay,” Blaine returned with a small smile. “Will you be honest now?”

“I’ll get in trouble. I’m not supposed to be here.”

“Oh, so you aren’t a new kid?” Blaine asked in mock-surprise, his teasing tone bringing forth a blush and a small smile from him.

“N-no,” he admitted, sheepishly, before turning slightly to look at Wes. “I am in high-school though.”

“How?” Wes asked in disbelief, while Blaine straightened, pointedly ignoring David’s expression as he pulled out a chair and sat next to Kurt, keeping hold of one of his hands.

“I skipped a few grades,” he explained. “I’m a freshman at McKinley High.”

“You’re how old?”

“I’ll turn thirteen in May.”

“Wow,” David breathed.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably under their amazed stares, and, after a moment levelled a glare against them that had Blaine flexing his hand around his. It seemed that his Kurt became defensive when matters turned personal.

“So,” he said, drawing the boy’s attention back to him, “why are you here? Come to visit a relative?”

“I’m not supposed to tell.”

Blaine’s eyebrows rose at that. He had been sent here? “I’m certain you weren’t supposed to get caught either.”

And there was that pout again, the lead Warbler thought with amusement, even as he strove to keep a straight face at the slightly morose expression Kurt shot him for his teasing.

“Am I in trouble?”

“It depends on why you’re here and if you lie further to me.”

Kurt looked away at that, and with his free hand, took up his drink and started sipping at it again. Despite himself, Blaine chuckled at the stalling attempt, but he allowed it, glancing at his friends. They seemed as amused by the boy as him, which pleased him for some reason. Why was it that he wanted his friends to approve of the boy?

“You’re mean,” Kurt finally said.

“For not allowing you to lie?” he retorted incredulously.

He was silent for a bit and then, “You’ll let me go if I tell you?”

“As long as you weren’t planning on blowing up the school,” David assured him.

“You promise?” he pressed, training his eyes on Blaine.

“Yes Kurt. I’ll let you go once we’ve established your motive for being here.”

“It’s not _my_ motive,” he grumbled. “I was sent here.”

“By?”

“My glee club.”

Kurt spoke rapidly after that admission, his eyes dropping down into his lap. Blaine and his friends could only listen in amazement to what was being said. Kurt’s step-brother’s best friend had basically bullied his brother into sending him here to spy on the Warblers, who they were carded to compete against in the Sectional competition. As to why he had been selected? Apparently Kurt was the most inconspicuous male the group possessed and it had been hoped that he would go unnoticed (at which point Blaine decided that every person on that Glee team had to be slightly moronic). It really was just bad luck that he had been found by Blaine of all persons.

“Gonna beat me now?” he finished hesitantly. “I spied on you.”

“I think we mentioned the zero-bullying before Kurt,” Blaine reminded him slowly, “which apparently McKinley lacks if your own brother was forced to send you here.”

“It’s not that bad,” Kurt stated. “Are you mad at me?”

“I should be,” Blaine replied, “but I find myself directing my anger at your club, rather than you.”

“It’s not my club really,” he corrected. “I’m just in it to make up numbers. I’m not allowed to sing.”

“Why?” David inquired.

Kurt sighed before saying, “My range is too high to blend in with the guys and Rachel hates it when I have to harmonise with the girls since it distracts attention from her.” A furious blush started forming on his face as he continued speaking. “Mr. Shue thought my vocal range would...drop, but so far it hasn’t and it doesn’t really look like it will anytime soon, if at all.”

“You’re a countertenor,” Wes half-demanded, a slightly crazed look in his eyes when Kurt nodded.

Blaine could not blame him though. A counter tenor was a dream for any all-male group, and the Warblers hadn’t had one in years. He could already see the gears turning in Wes’ mind as he tried to see how best he could convince Kurt to enter Dalton officially. Honestly, his thoughts were drifting along a similar path, but it had nothing at all to do with his glee club; he wanted to have this precious angel safe by his side always. But for now, he would settle for finding out as much information as possible about him.

Kurt allowed it with good humour, although at times it was made abundantly clear that the only reason he tolerated the questions from Wes and David was the fact that Blaine had reminded him that he had promised to be good. Kurt had arched an eyebrow at that, pointing out that he had said no such thing and that they had promised that he could leave after they had found out his motives. Blaine had shrugged nonchalantly, rebutting that he himself had admitted that he was stuck here until his brother chose to come for him. He was safer off remaining with them instead of wandering off and getting caught by someone who would not be prepared to be as lenient with him as they were being given the circumstances. That reminder had made him slightly more vocal, and eventually, he reciprocated, asking questions about Dalton that they willingly answered (especially since he didn’t even mention the glee club in his inquiries).

The conversation was going swimmingly, however an awkward silence descended when Kurt asked, “Is this really a gay school?”

He seemed honestly curious though, with no sign of malice in his voice. “Is that what you’ve heard about Dalton?”

Kurt nodded.

“Well,” Wes replied carefully, “it’s not true. Yes, there are some homosexuals at the Academy, but there are many straight students here.”

“Who rarely act it,” David threw in with an impish grin before dodging a tap from the taller Warbler.

“And they’re safe here...the gays I mean?”

“Zero-bullying policy,” Blaine said, tapping Kurt’s nose with an index finger. Despite the teasing lilt to his voice, his friends easily detected and undercurrent of concern in his tone, something they shared. “I’m gay and no-one has said a thing about it to me or treats me differently. If they have an issue with my sexuality, they keep it to themselves lest they find themselves before the discipline committee.”

“Oh.”

Kurt went silent after that, and, after looking at him in concern, Blaine turned to his friends, mouthing some words to them. They understood and rose, knowing that nothing they could say would be of any comfort to Kurt, if what his questions had implied was true. He barely noticed their departure, but looked up when Blaine gently cupped his cheek.

“Talk to me,” Blaine bid in soft tones. “Are you having trouble at your school?”

“Y-yes,” he returned, in an equally soft voice. “I’m gay. Plus I’m younger than everyone else.”

“So you get bullied,” Blaine correctly guessed. “Asking about our policies and such, it’s no wonder. Tell me sweetheart, what have these bullies done to you?”

Kurt flushed at the pet name, but made no move to get away from the hand still cupping his cheek. It was comforting, and gave him the strength to admit that he suffered both physically and emotionally at the hands of the jocks of the school. “My brother tries to stop it,” he hurried to assure him, “but he’s not always around.”

“And the teachers?”

“They don’t really do anything. Mr. Shue, the guidance counsellor and the cheerleading coach look out for me where possible, but it doesn’t stop it.”

Blaine forced himself to take a calming breath as his felt his anger pique. His little angel was being abused, and badly so if his words were to be believed, and no one seemed to be doing anything to assist him.

“And your parents?”

“I- I can’t tell Dad,” Kurt said quietly. “He had a heart attack a few months ago; this will be too much stress for him. I-I can manage. I avoid them most of the times now. Besides...”

“Besides?”

Kurt lowered his gaze before answering. It was a habit to break him out of, Blaine decided. “If I tell Dad what’s happening, it’ll prove Grandma right and I don’t want that. Dad’s got enough on his plate now without needing to worry about Grandma trying to take me away again.”

Blaine’s brows furrowed slightly at that. Just how much drama existed in this boy’s life? “Elaborate please,” he requested.

“It’s a long story.”

“And I have the time. No excuses sweetheart, I want to hear everything there is to know about you.”

Kurt shot him a confused look, his eyes clearly questioning the fervour in his voice, but Blaine could not help it. Something within Blaine just knew that Kurt was the guy for him, that person he was meant to spend the rest of his life loving. It had to be fate that had put him in the position to meet him on that staircase and he was damned if he lost this chance.

“It starts with my mother,” Kurt eventually said. “She came from one of those old money families. My dad on the other hand, was the son of a plumber and a housewife. They met during a football game between their schools in their senior year and that was that. One year later, mom turned her back on her family and married my dad. They moved here to Ohio, Dad started up a mechanic business and they’d planned on living happily ever after. Her family never approved, and more than once, my grandfather threatened to disown her. But they loved her too much to do so. By the time she became pregnant with me, they were back on speaking terms. That changed once I was born though. My grandparents were willing to let her go, but they wanted a chance to be in my life.

“It caused a lot of fights, because they basically made it seem as if my dad was incapable of taking care of me, which really wasn’t the case. They compromised on a few things; Grandfather got to set up a trust fund for me, and later on a college one, and once a month, I’d go visit with them and get to know that side of the family. It was weird, but it was okay. But then mom got sick and things went downhill once again. They refused to let Grandfather help with the medical bills and by the time it as confirmed that the disease was terminal, their relationship had basically broken down. They blamed my dad and when mom d-died, they took him to court, seeking full custody of me on the grounds that he was an unfit parent.

“They nearly won as well. They argued that I would be better off with them. I’d be able to go to private schools that better catered to my intelligence level, I’d have a financially stable home and that I’d be away from the house that bore painful memories of my mom. The judge said I could have a say in the matter though and I said I wanted to stay with dad. And so they left me. There were some stipulations though but all in all things weren’t so bad.

“Grandfather died three years ago, and Grandma ended up moving to one of their houses in Westerville. It’s been a weird twelve months. Dad married Carole, and I got skipped a next year so I started high school. Grandma wasn’t pleased on both fronts. She asked me if I wanted to live with her, I refused. Then she asked if I wanted to go to a private high school – here I think - instead of McKinley. I refused again. She didn’t think I would be safe there.”

Kurt gave a dry chuckle at that.

“Apparently Grandma saw what I couldn’t. A small, openly gay kid in an Ohio high school. It was hell from my very first day. If I tell Dad the truth, he’d flip out and I don’t want that. And if he finds out, inevitably Grandma will and she’ll try to make me leave McKinley as well. I can’t let Dad lose face this way; it’s like if he can’t protect me. So I got to stay at McKinley. I’ll be fine. Heck, if I put my mind to it I can probably graduate early from there as well.”

“But you won’t be the least bit happy.”

That simple sentence struck Kurt, and he felt himself blinking rapidly.

“You’ve sacrificed so much,” Blaine breathed, his hand rubbing against Kurt’s soft cheek. “You love your father dearly – so dearly that you’d allow yourself to be hurt and bullied for his peace of mind. For him you’d sacrifice the chance to enjoy high school. Just to keep him content, you do all of this.”

“Yes.”

“You really are an angel,” Blaine murmured, “why else would you allow yourself to suffer like this for the sake of someone else?”

“I’m not.”

“You’re _my_ angel,” he affirmed in a possessive tone.

“H-how can you say that,” Kurt demanded, a strange look entering his gaze. “You don’t know me. You can’t go around saying t-things like that to random strangers!”

“But I’m not saying it to a random person,” he corrected. “I’m saying it to the person who enchanted me the moment I laid my eyes on their face. I’m saying it to an above average twelve year old that I want to protect from all the hardship he’s suffered. I’ve known you for only a few hours, but it feels as if you belong in my life, and I plan on keeping you in it, Kurt Hummel.”

The declaration was heartfelt, and half way through it, sheen of tears covered Kurt’s eyes as he found himself swallowing deeply. It wasn’t right, he thought, that someone he barely knew could make him feel this way. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was feeling, but all that mattered was the fact that this person before him was promising him something unconditionally that he could only dream about. And he knew that he would accept it.

“Will you allow me to take care of you like you deserve Kurt?” Blaine whispered, running his thumb soothingly along his cheek. “Will you grant me a place in your life?”

In years to come Kurt would claim that this moment was the most fundamental one in his life. It was the moment when someone offered him a type of safety, protection and love that he had never experienced before. It was a moment of conflicting emotions, and a moment of trust, for in the seconds after Blaine had uttered those words, a flurry of emotions had raced through Kurt, until finally, finally, he responded, telling the teenager who would one day be his husband, yes. His life changed dramatically from that point. Blaine became a mentor, guide and protector to him. He called him daily, wanting accounts of his day and offering whatever assistance he could to anything Kurt required. He actually showed up one day to confront one of his worst bullies after seeing a bruise on Kurt’s arm after an impromptu visit to his house. He had been the one that Kurt called when Karosky had kissed him, and had finally been introduced to Kurt’s father that day as he demanded that he have charges pressed against him. He was there in Dalton’s office with Kurt a week later, holding his hand soothingly while his father and grandmother went over paperwork for his enrolment in the school, both putting aside their differences for Kurt’s sake. He had endured a two hour meeting between Kurt and the school’s guidance counsellor as they tried to figure out which classes would be most appropriate for him (Blaine had actually cheered when Kurt qualified to be in his French and Literature classes). He had been there for every possible moment during Kurt’s tenure at Dalton, playing the role of the doting mentor to him at first, and later on, when Kurt was a bit older and fully settled, their relationship had slowly changed into a romantic one.

But that was all in the future. For now, Kurt could only stare with hopeful eyes at the beguiling teenage before him, and, taking a leap of faith, parted his lips and whispered the words that would forever change both their lives in the most profound and wonderful way.

 


End file.
